Systems configured to record, store, and transmit video, audio, and sensor data associated with a vehicle are known. Autopilots for vehicles are known. Typically, an autonomous operation mode of vehicle control may be entered or exited under certain specific and/or pre-determined parameters. Some vehicles may interface/interoperate with external computers (e.g., at an automobile mechanic) where information that is relevant to vehicle operation and/or vehicle operators may be generated and/or processed.